


The First Time in a Long Time

by IrethE



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrethE/pseuds/IrethE
Summary: How I wish Diego and Lila's reunion will happen in Season 3.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	The First Time in a Long Time

Diego lay in bed thinking. It had been a crazy few months since he’d found out Dad died. Or now - hadn’t died. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

Was their mere presence in the sixties enough to change things this much? Even though they hadn’t really done anything too crazy? He felt a little thankful he’d failed at his heroic attempt to rescue the President. Who knew how much more insane the changes to the timeline would have become. 

At least Ben was alive and doing well, that was the only plus he could see. Even though he was a douchebag. Even though he’d tried to fight them. Even though he wasn’t their Ben.

This Ben could be redeemed too. Weren’t they all proof of that? Wasn’t Lila? 

Lila. 

She was the other reason Diego’s thoughts had made him unable to sleep. He hoped that once she had taken the time for everything to sink in, she would come back to them (him) and be safe (ish). 

At least they were raised by different parents and were definitely not related in any way. 

-

Lila needed time to think. And thanks to the briefcase she had snatched, she had all the time in the world. Her whole world had been turned upside down. Her mother, her only family for 26 years, had been shot right in front of her eyes. This was a repeat of the time she had found her parents shot dead as a child, and to find out Mum had been the one to orchestrate their deaths was a real kick in the heart. She felt like it was wrong to grieve Mum, but she also felt it was wrong not to. She grieved for the happy childhood she could have had, where she wasn’t a pawn, and for the happy childhood she did have which turned out to be a lie. 

She aimlessly travelled through time, to all kinds of isolated places - islands, deserts, countrysides, where she was all alone with her thoughts. And while she was still far from ok, she had made up her mind to put her past behind her and move on. 

But she could not move on from Diego. In fact, all she wanted now was to move forward with him. And she really liked the idea of the Hargreeveses - well, not Five - becoming her found family. If they would still have her. And she knew just where and when she had to go. She picked up her briefcase and took a deep breath. In just a few seconds she was going to see Diego again. 

But something was wrong. This was not the Umbrella Academy. Well, it was the right place, and the right date - April 2, 2019 - but who were all those people? Why was Reginald Hargreeves alive? Where could Diego have gone? 

It took her a long time to finally track down the hotel the Hargreeves siblings were staying at. It wasn’t difficult to get his room number - the receptionist was only too pleased to have someone to complain to about the very strange group of people who had suddenly shown up for an indefinite stay. What business could they possibly have here? Lila carefully excused herself from the conversation without revealing anything or offending the gossipy receptionist. 

She got into the elevator but did not press any button. She could go up to his floor and knock on his door but where would be the fun in that? Besides, she didn’t fancy the idea of bumping into one of the others before she had gotten a chance to make things right with Diego. Especially not Five, she would rather not find out how she would react. 

-

There was a sudden flash of blue light. Diego shot up straight - was it a Commission agent back for revenge after the incident at the Cooper farm? Was it Five? Or - he tried and failed to stop his heart beat hopefully - was it Lila, come back to him? 

It was Lila. And she looked stunning. He was so happy to see her looking so well, but he couldn’t let it show. He couldn’t let her hurt him again. 

She smiled a little crooked smile, somewhat sheepish, somewhat guarded. “Diego” 

And before he could respond she was on top of him, pressing her lips to his urgently with one hand in his hair and the other bracing herself on his bedsheets. 

“Fuck it” he thought and kissed back even harder, grabbing her by the shoulders and flipping their positions. There would be plenty of time to talk later. He tried to position himself comfortably and ended up getting both legs stuck in the sheets. 

Lila laughed. He paused and took the time to look at her. Oh, it was good to hear that laugh. She looked actually happy in that moment. She didn’t give him a chance to untangle himself and reached up again to pull his head down. He gave into her kiss, each run of her hands over his bare back setting his nerves on fire. 

Lila began kicking the sheets off, tugging at the waistband of his pants. 

“That’s not fair. I’m half naked and here you are fully dressed.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” she smirked. 

-

Lila swore she heard Diego growl. She kind of wanted to make fun of him but he pulled aside the collar of her shirt and began sucking on her collarbone and that was all she could focus on. He crept one hand up under her shirt and began caressing her skin as he slowly sucked kisses all along her collarbone. She could feel him hardening against her and she shivered in anticipation. 

But Diego seemed to want to take his own sweet time with her. His hand never went above the edge of her bra, and the pace of his kisses was torturously slow. The back of her neck tingled and she wanted even more, but she knew she had to take matters into her own hands - literally. She grabbed his hands and placed them roughly on her breasts. Diego stilled for a second, then wasted no time rubbing his thumb over her nipple, the friction of her bra providing delicious pleasure. He used his other hand to fumble the buttons of her shirt open, but he was taking way too long for her liking. 

“Move.” She shoved at his chest, admiring how hard his muscles felt under her hand. 

Diego sat up, watching her with hooded eyes as she quickly got rid of her shirt. His breath hitched as she unclasped her bra and she threw it at his face.

“Are you going to get naked too, or are you just going to stare at me?”

“Both those options sound good to me,” Diego laughed. 

Lila grabbed his hair roughly. 

“Ow, ok, ok!” 

They both made quick work of their clothes and tossed them who knows where just like the first time they had made love that night in 1963. And as they got lost in each other, Lila marvelled at how it seemed as though no time had passed since that night. They knew each others’ bodies so well, it was like they were made for each other. Diego remembered to kiss every spot which made her moan. He enthusiastically sucked on her, rubbing her clit with a rhythm that had her coming much sooner than any other man had. And when she started to return the favour, he quickly stopped her. 

“I don’t want it to end so soon,” said Diego as she looked up at him in confusion. “I want to be in you and I don’t think I’m going to last long with how good you are at this.” 

“Next time then,” Lila

“Next time,” Diego agreed, leaning down to kiss her again. She could never get tired of kissing him. 

It was over far too soon, but there was definitely going to be a next time. And a next. And a next... 

-

They still had to talk. But looking into each others’ eyes, seeing their love for the other mirrored there, they knew it could wait until morning. Cuddled close together, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces for the first time in a long time. Nothing was going to tear them apart again.


End file.
